La couleur de la haine
by MelleMau
Summary: Bella Malefoy, s'enfuit de son manoir suite à la mort de sa mère. Avec elle son frère, Drago Malefoy. Elle se verra contrainte de cohabiter avec Edward Cullen, l'Élu. Mais le apparence sont parfois trompeuses. Il faudra faire preuve de discernement pour voir qui sont vraiment ses ennemis. Voldemort ou l'Ordre. Nouveau Crossover Hp
1. Prologue

Beaucoup m'ont demandé un nouveau crossover le voici.

* * *

**Prologue**

POV Bella

J'observais, le jardin de mon manoir.

Tout semblait si calme, si paisible.

Mais je savais très bien ce qui se passait dans cette maison, il avait beau lancer des sorts d'insonorisation.

Mais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'entendais pas que je ne voyais rien.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, je ressemblais trait trait pour trait à mon frère jumeaux, mise à part ma couleur de cheveux.

J'étais grande, j'avais un visage d'ange, à la peau d'albâtre, aux yeux gris orageux et au long cheveux brun bouclé.

Mon frère se glissa dans ma chambre, il avait les même trait tiré et fatigué que moi.

Ils avaient dus se faire torturer récemment.

Par notre père.

- Hey Bella ça va?

- J'en ai assez Dray.

Mon frère jumeaux, Drago Malefoy, m'enlaça.

Les vacances seront bientôt terminés.

- Je sais mais je n'en peux plus.

Il caressa doucement, mes cheveux.

- Descendons avant qu'il ne s'en prenne trop à maman.

Je hochais la tête et le suivit jusque dans le grand salon. Arrivé la bas je vis mon père, Lucius Malefoy, la baguette lever sur une femme, tremblante et couverte de sang.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il lançait le sort impardonnable.

- Avada Kedavra.

Narcissa Malefoy tomba au sol, gisante pleine de sang, au sol, morte.

- Maman, hurlais-je.

Drago me retint avant que je ne me jette sur l'homme qui se disait être mon père.

- C'en est assez! Criais-je.

- Tais toi! Hurla-t-il ivre.

Il brandit sa baguette vers moi, Drago dégaina immédiatement la sienne.

Son visage était déformé par la tristesse et la fureur.

Plus jamais, tu ne nous fera du mal, plus jamais, tu ne touchera!

J'attrapais le poignet de mon frère et transplanais. Il fallait que nous trouvions une solution et vite.

* * *

Pov Edward

Je me réveillais de bonne heure, les vacances étaient bientôt terminées. J'étais pressé de revoir Poudlard. Ma deuxième maison.

Moi Edward Cullen, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de L'élu, du survivant, ou de l'homme à la cicatrice, séjournais pendant les vacances, chez mon meilleur amis, Jasper Weasley.

Celui ci dormait encore, couché dans dans son lit, la bouche entrouverte.

J'enfilais un débardeur qui trainant et descendis à la cuisine.

Molly y cuisinait déjà.

Bonjour Edward bien dormis?

Oui merci Molly.

Hermione ma meilleure amie descendit, suivit par le petit frère de Jasper, Ron et de sa sœur Ginny.

Ginny avait toujours eut un faible pour moi. Je le savais, mais je ressentais rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle.

Jasper arriva enfin.

Il se laissa tomber à coté de moi, en baillant.

- Tachez de vous préparer cet après-midi, vous allez au Manoir,voir Sirius et Alice.

Sirius était mon parrain et Alice ma cousine.

Une boule d'énergie folle de shopping.

Je riais avec mes amis.

Dans des moments comme ça, je croyais que rien ne pouvais entraver ma bonne humeur. C'est ce que je croyais.

* * *

Si vous voulez une suite,laissez une review.

Si je vois que ça n'emballe pas beaucoup de monde, je laisserais tomber.

Et si jamais des personne sont intéressée pour faire les correcteurs, merci de laisser votre candidature ;))

C'est avant goût, les autres chapitre seront beaucoup plus long. Enfin je pense (je l'ai ai pas encore écris x)).


	2. Liverpool

Je suis très surprise! Je pensais que ma folie m'avait atteinte au plus haut point.

Mais je vois que apparemment c'était une bonne idée. ;)

Voici la suite Je compte aire des chapitres de cette taille, des fois plus long ou plus court peut-être.

Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis pas très émotives, mais voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris et ce que vous m'avez écris, ma beaucoup touché, alors je vous en remercie vraiment beaucoup.

Je suis fier d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous! :p

Remerciez aussi MyTwilightFace qui a corrigée ce chapitre :p .

* * *

Chapitre 1

**POV Bella**

Drago et moi avions atterris dans un champ à des centaines de kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne devais pas pleurer.

J'avais été élevé comme ça. J'étais une sang-pur de haut rang.

Les larmes étaient ainsi vu comme une marque de faiblesse.

Drago s'assit à coté de moi.

_**Maman, soufflais-je.**_

_**Elle est bien mieux la haut, murmura mon frère**_.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler. Juste à pleurer intérieurement la perte de notre mère.

Puis Drago se tourna vers moi.

_**On fait quoi maintenant?**_

_**On se cache.**_

_**Mais nous n'avons rien !**_

_**Qui te dit que nous n'avons rien ? contrai-je **_

Je lui montrais le sac de perle verte, que j'avais toujours sur moi, ces derniers jours.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_**On a un sac et alors ? Ta vu sa taille ?**_

_**J'ai jeté un sort sur ce sac, il contient de l'argent, des vêtements et différentes potions. En clair tout ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment.**_

_**Quand as-tu fais ça?**_

_**Oh, il y a un moment, j'ai commencé à rassemblé les premières pièces de notre fuite lorsqu'on était à Poudlard.**_

_**Tu te serais enfuit même si maman n'avait pas été tué ?**_

_**Oui. Tu me suis ou tu le rejoins?**_

Il me regarda très sérieusement, je lui lançais le même regard.

_**Bella, tu crois vraiment, que je vais te laisser pour le rejoindre lui ? Tu es ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle.**_

Je lui embrassais la joue.

J'avais besoin de mon frère, cette fuite n'aurait aucun intérêt sans lui.

Il était ma dernière famille, enfin la dernière personne que je considérais comme ma famille.

_**Quel est le plan?**_

_**Je pense que pour le moment on devrait aller dans le monde moldu.**_

_**Quoi?!**_

_**Drago, il faut réfléchir comme un mangemort, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. O**__**ù**__** irez se terrer un Sang-Pur Serpentard, qui suit les idéologies de Voldemort ?**_

_**Partout sauf dans le monde moldu.**_

_**Bien, donc, on va enfiler des vêtements moldus.**_

_**Oh non Bella, tout sauf ça !**_

_**Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi.**_

Je fis une grimace de dégout en les sortants.

_**Mais on ne pas se balader dans le monde moldu vêtus de robe de sorciers. On doit être discrets, se fondre dans la masse.**_

_**Oui, tu as raison.**_

_**Je sais, j'ai toujours raison ! Tiens enfile **__**ça. **_

Je lui tandis un jean, un sweat et une paire de basket. Moi je pris un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste.

_**O**__**ù**__** es-ce que tu as dégoté ça?**_

_**Je les ai volés.**_

_**À **__**qui ?**_

_**Cullen et Granger.**_

Nos grimaces s'intensifièrent.

_**J'y crois pas ! Je vais porter des vêtements du balafré.**_

_**Et moi de la Sang de bourbe.**_

Nous soupirâmes en même temps.

Nous enfilâmes rapidement les vêtements.

_**On va o**__**ù**__** ?**_

_**Liverpool.**_

Il attrapa mon bras et nous transplanâmes.

Je restais collée à mon frère. Nous trouvâmes rapidement un hôtel miteux, là où personne ne penserait nous trouver.

* * *

**Pov Edward.**

Je partis prendre une douche. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce qui m'attendait cette année.

J'allais devoir trouver et détruire tous les horcruxes avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

Bien sur, mes meilleurs amis et ma cousine avaient l'intention de m'aider.

Je ne le voulais pas, ils étaient les seuls, en dehors du directeur et moi à savoir.

Et je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger.

Même si bien sur en étant mes proches, mes plus fidèles alliés, ça les mettait déjà en danger.

Mais ils étaient d'une loyauté dans faille et refusaient de me laisser.

J'avais besoin d'eux plus, que je ne l'avouais.

Ils étaient ma famille, celle que je n'avais pas pus avoir à cause des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

Je sortis, enfilais un tee-shirt et un jean, et partis en quête de deux chaussettes identiques.

Jasper entra, les cheveux mouillés, alors que je cherchais toujours.

Je finis par abandonner et en pris une blanche et une grise.

Hermione, entra, et ferma doucement la porte, elle s'assit prés de moi et murmura.

_**Des nouvelles des horcruxes?**_

_**Non, je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre de Dumbledore.**_

_**Pas une seule?**_

_**Non. Mais on le verra surement puisse qu'on va passer deux semaine au Square Grimmaud.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Dans deux semaines on revoit Poudlard, dis-je enjoué.**_

_**Oui et les Serpentards aussi, grogna Jasper.**_

_**Quand je pense que les jumeaux Malefoy sont entrain de s'amuser avec Voldemort ! Et que personne ne fait rien! Criais-je.**_

_**Il leur faut des preuves Edward, soupira Hermione. Mais ils finiront bien par être coincé.**_

_**À**__** quoi ça servirait ? Ils passeront une semaine à Azkaban et Voldemort les fera sortir !**_

_**Edward, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver! S'exclama Hermione.**_

_**Mione a raison, fit Jasper.**_

Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

_**Que dirais-tu d'une partie de Quidditch pour te changer les idées? Proposa Jasper.**_

_**J'opinais.**_

_**Hermione, je suppose que tu ne joues pas, dit Jasper.**_

_**Tu suppose bien Jazz**_.

J'attrapai mon Éclair de feu et Jasper son Brossdur 11 et nous descendîmes dans le jardin.

Les jumeaux Ginny et Ron, ainsi que Fred et Georges, et Charlie et Bill.

Nous jouâmes un moment puis Madame Weasley arriva.

_**Jasper, Edward il est l'heure que vous partiez.**_

Nous descendîmes sur le sol et rejoignîmes Madame Weasley.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel, il n'avait rien d'accueillant. Mais on s'en contenterait pour le moment.

La fille de la réception, marchait du chewing-gum en lisant un magazine moldu.

Un torchon relatant, plusieurs adultères et les vacances de certaines personnalités.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, alors j'abattis ma main sur son bureau.

Elle se releva, choqué, mon frère et moi lui lançâmes un regard glacial.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se mit à fouiner dans sa paperasse pour ne plus croiser notre regard.

_**Nous voudrions une chambre pour deux.**_

_**À**__** quel nom ? Balbutia-t-elle.**_

_**Collins.**_

_**Bien. Combien de nuit ?**_

_**Nous n'avons pas encore décidé.**_

_**D'accord.**_

Elle se retourna et pris, d'une main tremblante une clé sur le tableau.

_**Vous avez la chambre 11.**_

Je lui arrachais la clé des mains et nous montâmes dans notre chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lançais un coup d'œil à la chambre.

Elle était petite, peu meublé, juste un lit, une commode et une table de chevet. Les murs étaient peints d'un orange terne, et la salle de bain, n'était qu'une minuscule pièce avec un lavabo et une douche.

Le strict minimum. Bien loin, du luxe du manoir Malefoy.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Moi, je jetai plusieurs sorts pour rester introuvable.

Et je rejoignais mon frère.

_**Je meurs de faim, dit-il.**_

_**Allons manger en ville.**_

_**Tu as de l'argent moldu ?**_

_**Oui, j'ai convertis une certaine somme à Gringotts. Et maman m'a donné beaucoup d'argent sorciers.**_

_**Tu crois qu'on pourra retourner à Poudlard.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée en fait.**_

_**Moi je pense qu'on devrait y aller. On irait parler à Dumbledore...**_

_**Je t'arrête tout de suite, hors de question qu'on en parle à quelqu'un.**_

_**Oui, mais ça va se savoir.**_

_**Et alors? Ce n'est pas par ce que nous avons décidé de quitter notre...Lucius que nous changeons de camp. C'est Lucius que nous fuyions, pas le maitre.**_

_**Oui, tu as raison.**_

_**Si, nous demandons la protection à Dumbledore, ça sera sous conditions.**_

_**Il nous demandera de rejoindre l'Ordre.**_

_**C'est sur. Et c'est hors de question que j'aille rejoindre, une bande Sang de Bourbe, et de Traitre à leur sang.**_

_**Et de fan du Cullen! Qu'es ce qu'on va faire alors?**_

_**Il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec le Maitre, pour qu'on lui dise que nous sommes toujours de son coté.**_

_**C'est dangereux.**_

_**Resté caché est encore plus dangereux.**_

_**Oui, je le sais bien.**_

_**Allons manger, nous verrons bien.**_

Nous sortîmes, je mis la capuche de ma veste Drago celle de son sweat et nous parcourûmes les rues de Liverpool.

Nous trouvâmes, un petit restaurant, peu fréquenté, et nous assîmes à une table au fond du restaurant.

Un serveur, roux aux yeux brun vint prendre nous donner des cartes.

Je la regardais d'un œil dégouté, bien loin des plats sorciers.

_**On est dans un restaurant Italiens, m'apprit Drago.**_

_**Le manoir avait ces avantages, malgré que nous nous faisions torturer par Lucius, nous mangions, des mets exquis et le manoir respirait le luxe.**_

_**Oui, mais nous avons pris une décision. C'est la bonne j'en suis certains, maman aurait voulus que nous partions, sinon, elle te t'aurait pas donné autant d'argent. Elle savait ce que tu préparais.**_

_**Tu as sans doute raison.**_

Le serveur revint, prendre notre commande.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Hermione, Jasper et moi, nous tenions devant la cheminé, nos malle en main.

Hermione partit la première, moi le second et enfin Jasper.

Quand je fus arriva Alice me sauta immédiatement dessus.

Elle était petite, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bruns que Sirius. Sa mère était morte en couche et lorsque Sirius avait été arrêté, Alice avait été confiée à un orphelinat.

Quand Sirius avait rejoint l'Ordre, elle l'avait quitté l'Orphelinat pour rejoins son père.

Alice était un bout en train qui avait fait oublier à mon parrain les horreurs d'Azkaban.

Il répétait souvent que c'était Alice et moi qui lui avait permit de ne pas devenir fou là bas.

_**EDWARD! Tu m'as manqué.**_

_**Toi aussi mon petit lutin.**_

Elle me relâcha, et je pris mon parrain dans mes bras.

_**Ca va Edward ?**_

Il était inquiet je le voyais.

_**Oui Sirius, ça pourrait aller plus mal. J'ai passé des vacances géniales, loin des Dursley.**_

Il parut se détendre.

_**Je suis content que tu viennes passer la fin de tes vacances ici. Le lutin est épuisant.**_

J'éclatais de rire suivit des autres. Alice, elle, fit une moue boudeuse.

Elle se planta devant nous, les mains sur les hanches, un air sérieux au visage.

_**Cette après-midi, nous allons au chemin de traverse, ordonna-t-elle. **_

_**Pitié Alice, pas ça! Grognais-je.**_

_**Il faut bien que nous achetions nos affaires scolaires, contra-t-elle malicieusement.**_

_**Oui et surtout dévaliser toute les boutiques de vêtements.**_

_**Et de cosmétiques, de chaussures, de sacs, ajouta Alice.**_

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et Jasper.

_**Quel fille normalement constitué refuserait! S'exclama Hermione.**_

_**Jasper rougit, quand Alice posa son regard de braise sur lui.**_

_**Moi, lâcha-t-il, je suis d'accord !**_

_**Génial! Cria-t-elle.**_

Sirius rit de mon air déconfit.

_**Dit toi que toi au moins tu peux sortir.**_

Effectivement Sirius n'avait pas été innocenté pour le moment.

Il nous fallait retrouver Pettigrow pour ça.

Quand je mettrais la main sur ce rat, pas sur qu'il arrive indemne devant les aurors.

_**Partons maintenant, décida Alice.**_

_**Mais on vient d'arriver, protestais-je.**_

_**Je ne vois pas le rapport, tu es arrivé par la poudre de cheminette, par après un voyage long et périlleux sur balais.**_

Elle m'agrippa le bras et nous traina devant la cheminé que nous venions de quitter.

Elle prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminé et rentra dans cet dernière.

_**Chemin de Traverse!**_

Elle disparu emporté par les flammes vertes.

Nous suivîmes et atterrîmes sur le chemin de traverse bondé.

Nous marchâmes, un moment achetant plumes, parchemins, manuels, encres...Avant d'avoir toutes nos affaires scolaire.

_**Maintenant place au shopping s'exclama Alice.**_

_**Il n'y a pas moyen que je te suive.**_

_**Mais...**_

_**Pas de mais Ali'. Je vais chez Florian Farantome avec Jazz. Toi et Mione vous nous rejoindrez une fois que vous aurez finis.**_

Elle sembla réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre.

_**Ok, c'est d'accord.**_

Elle partit avec Hermione et moi et Jasper primes la direction opposée.

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Il se planta à notre table, un carnet à la main.

Il me regardait avec insistance, un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur au visage.

Drago le vit et se racla la gorge, un air meurtrier au visage.

_**Qu'avez-vous choisi? Demanda le serveur, en ignorant le serveur.**_

_**Des raviolis aux champignons, dis-je, le fusillant du regard.**_

_**Des lasagnes et que vous arrêtiez de draguer ma sœur sous mon nez, si vos tenez à votre vie, siffla Drago.**_

Le visage du serveur se crispa.

_**Vous avez une bien jolie sœur, se risqua-t-il.**_

_**On ne peut pas en dire de même de vous, répliquais-je.**_

Il repartit vers les cuisines, l'air abattu.

_**Quel imbécile de moldu, grogna mon frère.**_

Je soupirais, et roulais des yeux.

J_**e pense qu'on devrait rester une semaine ici, ensuite essayer de contacter Rogue.**_

_**Oui, lui seul pourra nous aider.**_

_**Étant proche du maitre, il le contactera pour nous. C'est dans des situations comme celle là que je regrette de ne pas avoir encore la marque, soupirais-je.**_

_**Des fois je bien content de ne pas l'avoir, dit Drago.**_

Je le regardais éberlué.

_**Drago es-tu fou?! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis.**_

_**Oh Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé.**_

_**Non, je suis fidèle au maitre!**_

_**Oui, mais notre vie est dicté par lui. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est de la liberté!**_

_**La liberté nous l'aurons! Quand nous aurons vaincus, l'Ordre, Dumbledore et tout ces Sang de Bourbe.**_

_**Tu crois que Voldemort nous laissera de la liberté ?**_

_**Ne prononce pas son nom!**_

Il me sonda.

_**Oui, excuse moi Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. La fatigue et la perte de maman. C'est que j'ai l'impression, que c'est de la faute du maitre que nous l'avons perdu**_

Sa voix se brisa.

_**Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas la faute du maitre uniquement de Lucius! Il n'est qu'un ivrogne, qui recherche désespérément le pouvoir et l'argent. Bellatrix est un bien meilleur modèle.**_

_**Oui. Mais Lucius n'était pas comme ça avant que le maitre ne revienne.**_

_**Oh que si, il était juste plus discret. Et la boisson, bien moins présente. C'est un raté. Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait!**_

_**Je le tuerais de mes mains.**_

_**S'il doit mourir, il faut que ce soit par l'un de nous deux.**_

_**Oui.**_

Nous nous tûmes, le serveur revint avec nos plats.

Le reste du repas ce fit dans le silence.

* * *

**Pov Edward.**

Je commençais un sorbet au citron, et Jaspe rune glace au chocolat et nous partîmes nous installer.

_**Quand es-ce que tu comptes sortir avec ma cousine.**_

_**Quoi? S'exclama Jasper.**_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_**Jasper, c'est tellement flagrant.**_

_**Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.**_

_**Qu'es-ce qui t'en empêche ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.**_

_**Vous êtes deux idiots.**_

_**Bon changeons de sujets. Et toi et Lavande.**_

_**C'est finis, est tant mieux je n'en pouvais plus de cette fille.**_

Il éclata de rire.

_**Moi, Hermione et Alice, on se demandait ce qui t'avait pris, pour sortir avec elle.**_

Je me renfrognais.

_**C'est à cause de Malefoy.**_

_**Le frère ou la sœur?**_

_**La sœur, elle est passée devant moi en ricanant avec Parkinsson, que je devais être gay. Et qu'en même temps personne ne voudrait d'un gars défiguré.**_

_**Et toi t'es tombé dans le panneau!**_

Il rit encore plus.

_**Ma fierté était blessée, alors j'ai pris la première fille qui me tombait sous la main. Lavande était plutôt belle, et elle me courait après depuis des semaines.**_

_**Une vraie sangsue.**_

_**En pire! J'ai crus que je ne m'en sortirais jamais.**_

_**Et dire qu'Hermione va être Préfète en chef.**_

_**Tu connais le second préfet en chef.**_

_**Non. Imagine s'il s'agit d'un Serpentard.**_

J'eus une grimace de dégout.

_**L'un des jumeaux Malefoy.**_

Ma grimace s'intensifia.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de Quidditch et les filles revinrent chargés de paquets.

Hermione commanda une glace à la framboise et Alice à la violette.

_**J'aimerais bien que Dumbledore, organise un bal comme en quatrième année.**_

Jasper et moi, nous regardâmes et poussâmes un soupir. Au souvenir de ce bal catastrophique.

_**Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, dit Jasper.**_

_**C'est parce que vous êtes des garçons, répliqua Hermione.**_

_**Oui! Une soirée ce n'est pas la mort! S'exclama Alice.**_

_**On peut très bien faire des soirées dans notre salle commune, comme après les matchs de Quidditch.**_

Alice le fusilla du regard.

_**Voilà pourquoi je déteste les joueurs de Quidditch, et que jamais je ne sortirais avec l'un d'eux! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça!**_

Hermione opina, alors que le visage de Jasper se décomposait.

J'eus un pincement au cœur pour mon meilleur ami.

_**Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort Ali', tentais-je.**_

_**Non!**_

_**Elle a raison, continua Hermione. A un bal, on peut choisir nos robes, nos cavaliers, on peut danser! Puis ce que je suis Préfète en Chef, je soumettrais l'idée d'un bal au directeur.**_

_**Oui!**_

Alice était aux anges, elle pensait déjà à sa tenue en frappant dans ses mains.

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Nous avions passé la journée dans la vile, nous ne revînmes qu'au soir.

Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche je décidais d'écrire à Severus.

_Cher Parrain,_

_Il doit y avoir de sérieux remous depuis notre départ ce matin._

_Il faut que tu fasses savoir au maitre que nous ne le trahisons pas, nous souhaitons seulement quitter Lucius._

_Il a abattus notre mère devant nous! De sang froid et encore une fois ivre._

_Fait savoir au maitre que je souhaite, s'il me laisse l'autorisation, abattre moi même Lucius._

_Drago et moi, nous trouvons, à l'hôtel « Une nuit ou plus » à Liverpool, dans le monde moldu. Ne préviens pas Lucius!_

_Nous avons souhaité vivre avec ses répugnants moldus, pour que notre cachette soit la plus sur possible._

_Si tu dois prévenir quelqu'un ne prévient que le maitre._

_Nous allons souvent changer d'endroits, alors si tu veux me contacter à cet hôtel, répond rapidement._

_Nous t'embrassons._

_Bella et Drago._

Je n'avais pas de hibou alors je lançais un sort, que le maitre m'avait appris.

Il s'agissait, d'enflammer le papier en pensant à son destinataire.

Le papier se consumait et était envoyé à son destinataire.

Le papier hurla doucement avant de disparaître complètement.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de sa taille.

Ses cheveux blonds mouillé.

_**Bella, tu aurais des affaires pour moi?**_

_**Oui attend.**_

Je fouillais dans mon sac, lui sortit un boxer propre. Ce qu'il mettait habituellement pour dormir.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui donne autre chose, de toute manière il se promenait devant moi dans cette tenue depuis toujours. _(__Ndlr__: Drago tu fais ça quand tu veux devant moi__)_

_ _**Tu as envoyé une lettre à Severus?**_

_**Oui, je viens de le faire.**_

_**Bien. C'est la seule personne que nous pouvons contacter.**_

_**A part peut-être Bellatrix.**_

_**Oui, mais je pense que Lucius à voulu cacher le meurtre de maman pour l'instant. Si on lui dit à elle, on aura plus aucune chance de se venger par nous même.**_

_**Oui tu as surement raison.**_

_**Vivement que retrouvions notre manoir, ou nos dortoirs à Serpentard.**_

_**Oui, j'en ai déjà assez de cet hôtel.**_

_**Tu ne crois pas que Lucius à lancer des hommes après nous ?**_

_**Oui, et je suis certaine qu'il a mentit, qu'il a dit qu'on l'avait défié.**_

_**Ce n'est pas totalement faux.**_

_**Oui, mais nous avions une raison.**_

_**Imagine qu'il fasse passer son meurtre pour le notre.**_

_**Il ne pourra pas mentir longtemps au maitre, personne ne le peut.**_

_**Oui.**_

Je partis prendre une douche, l'eau chaude me détendit quelque peu. J'enfilais une nuisette verte et rejoins mon frère dans le lit.

_**Plus rien ne seras comme avant.**_

_**Non, tout va changer désormais.**_

_**Tu te rappelles ce que tu disais tout à l'heure quand tu disais vouloir avoir le choix, dis-je.**_

_**Bella oublis, ça...**_

_**Non, je veux juste te faire comprendre que nous n'avons et n'aurons jamais le choix. **_Nous sommes né Malefoy, nous somme né sang-pur. Des notre naissance notre vie était tracé. Nous sommes fais pour être mangemorts. C'est notre destin on y peut rien.

_**Tu as raison. Je choisirais n'importe quelle vie, même les pires, tant que je suis avec toi.**_

_**Moi aussi Drago. Je ne peux vivre sans toi.**_

Je me collais contre lui, j'avais besoin de mon frère, comme d'air. Il était mon oxygène.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Il était tard tout le manoir dormait, enfin, moi Alice, Jasper et Hermione avions été envoyé dans nos chambres.

J'étais certains que Dumbledore était en bas, et je voulais lui parlais.

Je sortis doucement de mon lit, je ne voulais pas réveiller, Jasper qui dormait comme un loir dans le lit voisin au mien.

Le parquet grinça sous mes pieds.

Je descendis le plus doucement possible les escaliers.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les membres de l'Ordre quittaient le manoir.

Il restait Dumbledore et Sirius.

_**Donc vous les ramènerez tous les quatre dans une semaine?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Ce n'est pas dangereux ?**_

_**Non, j'ai pris toute les précautions. Et je crois bien les connaître tout les quatre. N'oubliez pas la prophétie.**_

_**Vous croyez que l'élément décisif fait partis de ces quatre là ?**_

_**J'en suis certains, je crois même savoir lequel.**_

_**Qui ?**_

_**Vous le verrez assez rapidement Sirius.**_

_**Ils vont le prendre assez mal.**_

_**Ce sont des adolescents, dans un mois ça sera oublié.**_

_**Ce sont des adolescents et justement dans un moi ça sera encore pire.**_

_**Laissons faire le temps.**_

_**Vous révèlerez la prophétie complète quand à Edward. Il a le droit de savoir.**_

_**Il en sait assez, pour l'instant. Nous ne devons pas trop le brusquer.**_

_**Je comprends, mais il est en droit de savoir.**_

_**Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui nuire.**_

_**L**__**à**__**, je pense que si justement.**_

_**Je compte lui dire. Mais pas pour l'instant.**_

_**Très bien.**_

_**Je dois vous laissez Sirius, je reviendrais dans une semaine.**_

_**Bien. Au revoir Albus.**_

_**Au revoir Sirius.**_

Je remontais dans ma chambre, perplexe.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Alors si vous voulez un chapitre aussi long que celui là laissez une review.

On va faire un compromis :3

Si j'ai plus de 25 review, je poste le chap avant dimanche sinon il faudra attendre une semaine ou plus :p


	3. Visite de Courtoisie

**Merci pour vos reviews! :)) **

**Chapitre corrigé par My TwilightFace**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Bella.**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir que ma mère avait été tuée, que nous avions fui le manoir et que nous étions désormais dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse en plein Liverpool.

Je soupirais et me relevais, mon frère était étendus à mes cotés.

Il dormait paisiblement.

Je ne voulus pas le réveiller et partis doucement vers la salle de bain.

Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et filais sous l'eau.

Elle mit un moment à chauffer, je grognais d'insatisfaction, la douce était minuscule, et le jet faible. Quand je sortis enfin, je m'enroulais dans une serviette éponge et me séchais mes cheveux grâce à ma baguette.

Mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules, en boucle brune.

J'enfilais un bustier bleu, et un short. Encore des vêtements de la Sang de Bourbe.

Il faudrait que je pense à m'acheter mes propres vêtements moldus.

Cette pensée me dégoute. « Plus que quelques jours et le maitre viendra » pensais-je.

Je repartis dans la chambre et je vis que mon frère était éveillé.

Il avait apparemment été dans mon sac car il lisait un livre sur les potions.

_**Alors cette nuit? Demandais-je.**_

_**Horrible. Le matelas m'a donné mal au dos.**_

_**Et encore, moi je n'ai pas fermé un œil de toute la nuit. Il y avait des ivrognes qui n'arrêtaient pas piailler!**_

_**Oui moi aussi je les ai entendus, mais vers 3h ils sont tus.**_

_**Et tu peux me dire merci, pour ça!**_

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_**Tu les as tu**__**é**__**s?**_

Il ne disait pas ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué non, plus. Non, son expression était tout à fait détendue.

_**Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu.**_

_**Qu'as-tu fais alors?**_

_**Un simple sort de mutisme.**_

_**Ma sœur deviendrait-elle douce...inoffensive.**_

Je lui sautais dessus.

_**Moi inoffensive!**_

Il éclata de rire.

_**Tu aurais préféré que je les tue? Demandais-je.**_

Il soupira.

_**Le sort de ces moldus m'importe peu.**_

_**Bon mangemort, approuvais-je.**_

_**Nous n'en sommes pas encore.**_

_**Pour moi c'est tout comme.**_

_**Une Bellatrix en puissance?**_

_**Je serais pire que notre tante.**_

_**J'en frissonne d'avance.**_

_**Je suis pressée de voir les têtes de Cullen et sa bande lorsqu'on les combattra. Je demanderais qu'on me laisse la Sang de Bourbe.**_

_**Tu en es déjà là ?**_

_**Oh que oui.**_

Il me sourit et s'apprêta à se relever quand on frappa à notre porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout comme Drago.

Je me relevais et partis ouvris, la baguette en main.

Mais ce n'était que cette idiote de réceptionniste.

Un plateau, en main et un air déconfit sur le visage.

_**C'est pourquoi? Claquais-je.**_

_**Le petit déjeuné, il est compris dans la note de l'hôtel. Je vais vous l'installer.**_

Elle voulu entrer mais je l'empêchais.

_**Non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous!**_

Je pris sèchement le plateau de ses mains et lui claquais la porte au nez.

Drago éclata de rire.

_**Tu vas la terrifier.**_

_**Ce n'est qu'une idiote!**_

_**En entendant j'ai faim.**_

J'observais le plateau, deux tasses de café, deux verres de jus d'orange et quelques tartines.

Je déposais le plateau sur le lit.

Le café avait un goût, affreux, il y avait beaucoup trop d'eau, le jus de fruit était bien trop acide et le pain était sec.

Drago partit prendre sa douche en ronchonnant.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

J'ouvris mes yeux. Ils fixèrent un moment la vieille tapisserie, du manoir avant que je daigne à sortir de mon lit.

Je partis d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain, tout en baillant.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, passa mon temps à réfléchir à se que j'avais entendus.

Les ronflements de Jasper ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé non plus.

L'eau chaude, me réveilla tout doucement, et je sortis de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, mes cheveux mouillés en bataille.

J'entrais dans ma chambre.

Jasper était partis, surement partis déjeuner.

J'enfilais, un caleçon, un jean et un tee-shirt blanc avant de descendre.

La table du petit déjeuné était animé, Lupin et Tonks qui vivaient au manoir étaient présent, je m'empressais d'aller les saluer.

Ils avaient été absents la veille.

Une fois que j'eus salué tout le monde, je m'installais.

Alors que Sirius, Tonks et Lupin discutaient, je lançais un coup d'œil à mes amis.

Ils comprirent rapidement, que je devais leur parler.

J'engloutis mes œufs et mon bacon et nous montâmes rapidement.

Nous nous mimes dans ma chambre.

Je lançais un sort d'insonorisation.

_**J'ai surpris une conversation, hier soir.**_

_**Comment-ça ? Demanda Hermione.**_

_**Hier pendant que tout le monde dormait, je suis descendu. Je voulais voir Dumbledore. Il fallait que je lui parle. Mais il discutait avec Sirius. Et à ce...**_

_**Edward! S'exclama Hermione avant que j'ai pus finir. C'est très impoli d'écouter aux portes.**_

_**Théoriquement, je n'écoutais pas aux portes .**_

Jasper éclata de rire, en voyant l'air médusé de Hermione.

_**Oh Hermione arrête de le couper! La réprimanda Alice.**_

_**Continus, fit Jasper.**_

Hermione se renfrogna.

_**Bien. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais en clair Dumbledore me cache des choses.**_

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

_**Sur toi? Questionna Alice.**_

_**Oui, enfin, sur la prophétie pour être plus exact.**_

_**Pourquoi Dumbledore te cacherait des choses sur la prophétie?**_

_**Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, il m'en a caché une partie.**_

_**Donc, tu ne connais que la moitié de la prophétie! S'exclama Alice.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut te cacher, dit Jasper.**_

_**Ça doit être quelque chose de grave devina Hermione. S'il t'avoue que l'un de vous doit mourir, et qu'il ne te pense pas encore assez fort pour apprendre la suite, c'est que c'est grave.**_

_**Quoi de pire que la mort? Demandais-je.**_

_**Oh, il y a des choses bien pires que de mourir Edward. Des fois nous préfèrerions même mourir.**_

Je soupirais.

_**Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Mione'! Edward je crois que tu devrais te sortir ça de la tête pour l'instant.**_

_**Oui Alice a raison, Dumbledore te dira tout en temps et en heure.**_

J'opinais.

_**Tu as entendus autre chose? Demanda Jasper.**_

_**Oui, Dumbledore va ramener, quatre personnes, ici dans une semaine.**_

_**Hum, des nouveau membres de l'Ordre, surement.**_

_**Oui, je crois aussi, approuva Alice.**_

_**Ça a un lien avec la prophétie, ajoutais-je.**_

_**Quoi?! S'exclama Hermione.**_

_**C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore.**_

_**C'est vraiment étrange.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Qu'es ce que j'ai dis Edward! Fit ma cousine. Sort toi **__**ç**__**a de la tête. Et toi aussi Hermione.**_

_**Très bien!**_

_**Ben! Dit Hermione.**_

La conversation, s'allégea. Mais malgré ce qu'avait dis Alice. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette fichus histoire de la tête.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dumbledore me cachait ça.

J'avais vu Voldemort, j'avais été torturé par Voldemort.

Alors je pensais être assez fort pour affronter la vérité!

C'était ma vie après tout!

Pas celle de Dumbledore.

Et dire que Sirius était lui aussi au courant et qu'il ne voulait rien me dire.

Sous le regard menaçant d'Alice, je me remis à discuter.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Drago, sortit de sa douche, ses cheveux blonds mouillé retombant sur son visage angélique.

Il portait un tee-shirt gris, et un jean.

Il se posta à la fenêtre et me fit signe de venir.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais obtempérais.

Je me postais prés de lui alors qu'il me fit signe de regarder dehors.

Il sortit sa baguette.

J'aperçus, la réceptionniste, en grande discutions avec des forces de l'Ordre moldus.

Drago lança un sort pour que nous puissions entendre ce qui se disait.

_**Ils me font peur! Disait-elle.**_

_**Pourquoi? Demanda l'un des policiers.**_

_**Ils sont vraiment étranges, ils trament quelque chose de pas net. Ils refusent que j'entre dans leur chambre. En plus ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup et partage la même chambre!**_

_**Vous croyez que ce sont des trafiquants?**_

_**Il y a de grandes chances! En plus ils ont tout les deux des teints de cadavres! Je suis sur que se sont des junkies.**_

Je voyais rouge, alors que j'allais lui lancer un maléfice cuisant, Drago me retint la main.

_**Nous allons y jeter un coup d'œil.**_

_**Merci. Ils sont dans la chambre 11.**_

Les trois policiers s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôtel.

_**On fait quoi? Demanda Drago. On s'enfuit?**_

_**Tu oublie que nous sommes des sorciers.**_

_**Ne les tues pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit à la fois rechercher dans le monde moldus et dans celui des sorciers.**_

_**Oui, mais si ont s'enfuit on risque d'être recherché aussi. Laisse-moi faire.**_

Il hocha la tête et repartit s'allonger sur le lit.

Quelqu'un frappa la porte.

Je soufflais et sortis ma baguette.

_**Ouvrez! Police de Liverpool.**_

J'ouvris la porte et leur fit mon plus beau sourire.

_**Oui messieurs que puis-je pour vous?**_

Ils parurent interloqués, moi je gardais ma face angélique.

_**Nous voudrions entrer.**_

_**Bien sur, allez-y.**_

Ils entrèrent et une fois que j'eus refermé la porte, je m'écriais.

_**Impero.**_

Tout trois eurent une expression dans le vague, alors que je soufflais de soulagement.

Drago parut amusé.

_**Je n'y avais pas pensé.**_

_**C'est pour ça que c'est moi le cerveau.**_

_**Hé!**_

J'éclatais de rire.

Je me tournais vers les trois policiers.

_**Bien, messieurs, vous allez descendre, dire à la femme que c'est une vieille pie qu'elle a grave problème et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de son poids en trop plutôt que d'honnête gens comme nous. Ensuite, lorsque vous quitterez l'hôtel vous nous oublierez totalement.**_

_**Bien Miss.**_

_**Vous pouvez y aller.**_

Ils disparurent.

_**D'honnête gens?**_

_**Oui. J'aurais peut-être du dire d'honnête force du mal, ça aurait mieux sonné.**_

Il roula des yeux.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Hermione se tourna vers, moi.

_**On devrait allez s'entrainer.**_

_**Oui c'est une bonne idée.**_

Nous partîmes tout quatre dans une pièce inoccupé du manoir. Nous devions nous entrainer, nous savions que le combat aura lieu un jour ou l'autre, et nous devions être prêts.

De plus j'avais les horcruxes à trouver, et je doutais de la facilité de cette quête.

_**On commence avec le sortilège de désarmement. Alice avec Jasper et moi avec Mione.**_

Hermione se plaça devant, moi.

Elle avait beaucoup de technique mais moi j'avais plus de vitesse ce qui me fit gagner le premier duel.

Elle partit en ronchonnant, ensuite se fut à Alice et Jasper.

Je vis que Jasper laissa gagner Alice, celle ci hurla de joie, alors que Jazz prenait une moue faussement déçu.

Nous continuâmes un moment, puis virent les stupéfix, puis les différents sortilèges de combat.

_**Passons au patronus ensuite au duel, décrétais-je.**_

_**Ils hochèrent la tête.**_

_**Spero Patronum.**_

Une panthère sortit de ma baguette et courut dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

Quand Alice le fit, un lapin sortit. C'est vrai que parfois elle me faisait penser au lièvre d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Hermione en sortit une loutre et Jasper un aigle.

Nous commençâmes à nous battre en duel.

Hermione gagna contre moi de peu, Alice eut du mal à gagner contre Jasper, mais elle lui fit une œillade désespérée, il en lâcha sa baguette.

Alors que nous continuions à nous entrainer quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Drago et moi réfléchissions à la marcha prochaine à suivre, quand un hiboux frappa à notre fenêtre, je lui pris sa lettre. C'était une réponse de Severus.

Je déroulais le morceau de parchemin et lus la lettre.

_Cher filleuls,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre réponse et j'en ai tout de suite informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_J'ai pris toute mes précautions, pour le faire dans le plus grand secret._

_Le maitre m'a crut et a parut furieux contre Lucius._

_Il m'a certifié qu'il vous rendra visite prochainement._

_Soyez prudent, ne faite pas des choses qui pourrait vous porter préjudice par la suite._

_Réfléchissez comme des mangemorts, il n'y a que comme ça que vous vous en sortirez._

_Je pense qu'avec le mage noir de votre coté, vous serez blanchis et personne ne croira plus Lucius._

_Il a fait croire à Bellatrix et à tout les autres que ta mère avait fuis le mage noir avec vous et que vos aviez tout trois trahis le maitre._

_Il a été furieux quand il l'a appris._

_Mais le fait que Lucius lui bloque ses pensées et votre lettre, la forcé à me croire._

_Vous n'aurez qu'à lui montrer les évènements à travers vos pensées il sera contraint de vous croire._

_Faites attention._

_S.R_

_**C'est encourageant, dit-il.**_

_**Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a été rapporté !**_

_**Nous lui ferons payer en temps et en heure.**_

_**J'espère bien! Allons faire un tour en ville j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**_

Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, prenant soin de verrouiller notre porte.

Nous passâmes devant la réceptionniste qui nous observait d'un air furieux.

Je m'approchais d'elle. La toisant furieusement.

_**Alors comme ça nous sommes des trafiquants et tu vas te plaindre, aux moldus à propos de nous.**_

Elle se mit à trembler furieusement.

_**Mais...mais...**_

_**Pas de mais! Fit Drago. Si jamais on apprend que tu te plains encore de nous, nous deviendrons de vrai criminels c'est clair!**_

_**Oui...oui.**_

Nous sortîmes, dans Liverpool.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde la fin des vacances approchait et les habitants voulaient profiter de leur derniers instants de liberté.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique de vêtements moldus pour homme.

Je choisis plusieurs vêtements pour Drago, et le poussais en cabine.

Il enfila en rechignant ce que je lui avais donné.

_**Je déteste cette matière, dit-il en me montrant le jean qu'il venait d'enfiler.**_

_**On doit passer inaperçu. Et je doute qu'on le fasse si on se balade en robe de sorcier dans ce monde de dégénérés!**_

_**Très bien.**_

Il sélectionna, un pantalon en toile et un jean, ainsi que deux chemises.

Puis se fut mon tour, Drago m'interdit l'accès aux robes et aux jupes, trouvant ça trop provoquant.

Je repartis avec un jean, et deux shorts, ainsi que quelques débardeurs et tee-shirts.

Nous passâmes devant un magasin qui vendait d'étrange machine carré, déversant des flots d'images.

_**Qu'es ce que c'est que ça! S'exclama Drago à la grande stupéfaction des passants.**_

_**Aucune idée.**_

_**En tout cas, ils ont l'air fin les gens à l'intérieur de cette boite. Courir après un ballon, les moldus sont vraiment tombé bien bas. Voilà qu'ils se prennent pour des animaux.**_

_**En étant dans ce monde de fous, je comprends de mieux en mieux les aprioris du maitre.**_

_**Oui moi aussi.**_

Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel.

* * *

**POV Edward**

_**Entrez! Dis-je.**_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

_**Bonjours professeurs, dimes nous.**_

_**Bonjours. Pourrais-je parler à Edward en privé.**_

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent.

_**C'est très bien de t'entrainer Edward. Même si tu es très doué rien ne vaut un entrainement régulier.**_

_**Merci professeurs.**_

_**Allons-nous asseoir.**_

Nous primes place sur une table, non loin.

Je me demandais de quoi il voulait me parler.

De la prophétie peut-être?

_**Edward si je tiens à te parler, c'est à propos des horcruxes.**_

_**Raté, mais ce n'était pas moins intéressant pour autant.**_

_**Vous en avez repéré un nouveau?**_

_**Oui. Je pense, mais rien est certains.**_

_**Ou ce trouve-t-il?**_

_**Dans une grotte que Tom à trouver lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat. Nous commencerons à nous plonger dans les souvenirs de Tom à la rentrée puis nous débuterons la quête des horcruxes.**_

_**Pourquoi attendre! Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite?**_

_**Edward tu te précipites toujours trop. Il nous faut du temps pour préparer cette quête, ensuite il faut envisager toute les possibilités.**_

_**Il y a en tout 7 horcruxes Edward, nous n'en avons détruit que un. Le journal intime de Tom. Il nous en manque donc six. Le chemin sera long.**_

_**Mais la récompense sera là.**_

_**Je l'espère. Tom a fragmenté son âme en sept parties, c'est quelque chose d'horrible et qui en montre long sur la noirceur de Tom.**_

_**C'est un monstre.**_

_**Malheureusement arrivé à ce stade nous ne pourrons plus le changer.**_

_**Il ne changera jamais et doit être puni.**_

_**Nous sommes d'accord. Bien je dois partir une autre tache m'attend désormais.**_

_**Au revoir professeur.**_

_**Au revoir Edward.**_

Il partit me laissant à mes réflexions.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Alors que nous ouvrions dans notre chambre, je vis quelle était désormais occupé.

Dumbledore se tenait assis sur le lit, une expression amusé sur le visage.

_**Que faite vous là! Cracha Drago.**_

_**Je rends une petite visite de courtoisie à deux de mes élèves.**_

_**Professeurs, que faites-vous ici. Comment nous avez vous trouvé?**_

_**Oh, j'ai mes propres méthodes. Si je suis là c'est que j'ai appris pour la mort de votre mère et votre fuite du manoir.**_

_**Ainsi dont vous ne croyez pas Lucius.**_

_**Il y a des choses qu'on ne cache pas à un vieil homme comme moi, je sais discerner le vrai du faux. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas de Voldemort.**_

_**Ne prononcez pas son nom! Hurlais-je.**_

Le vieux débris garda son air amusé.

_**Je suis venu, vous proposer de me rejoindre. Vous bénéficierez d'une protection.**_

Je me mis à réfléchir à sa proposition, ma décision fut vite prise.

_**Non, dit Draco.**_

_**Si, nous acceptons.**_

_**J'espérais que vous répondriez ça.**_

_**Mais tu es folle, siffla Draco.**_

_**Je reviendrais dans une heure le temps que vous rassembliez vos affaires.**_

Il transplana.

_**Mais tu es complètement folle! Hurla Draco. Tu veux notre mort!**_

_**Non, je compte devenir espionne pour le compte du maitre. Imagine comme il sera fier de nous.**_

_**C'est trop dangereux.**_

_**Mais non!**_

_**Oh que si! C'est suicidaire.**_

_**Très bien je le ferais seule alors.**_

Il me lance un regard agacé.

_**Non, je ne te laisserais pas.**_

_**Je lui souris.**_

_**Bien.**_

* * *

**POV Edward**

Mes amis entrèrent, pressé de savoir ce qui c'était dit.

_**Alors? Me demanda Alice.**_

_**Il m'a parlé des horcruxes, il en a repéré un.**_

_**C'est génial, fit Jasper.**_

_**Oui, sauf que l'on n'ira pas avant un moment.**_

_**Pourquoi? S'étonna Alice.**_

_**Alice, il faut le temps de tout préparé et je doute qu'Edward soit prés. Il faut qu'il recueille plus d'information, cherché un horcruxes ce n'est pas comme simplement lancé un sort de lévitation. C'est de la magie noir avancé, fit Hermione.**_

_**Tu me fatigues à avoir toujours raison Mione, grogna le lutin.**_

Hermione parut plutôt contente de sa réflexion.

_**On pourrait t'aider tu sais, fit Jasper.**_

_**C'est trop dangereux et de toute manière je ne décidé de rien c'est Dumbledore qui le fait.**_

_**Oui, il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots!**_

_**Alice! Protestais-je.**_

_**Pour une fois, elle a raison. Nous voulons t'aider Edward, approuva Hermione.**_

_**Oui, que tu le veuille ou non.**_

_**Il ne vous dira jamais oui.**_

_**On verra ça.**_

Alice prit un air très sérieux, elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de l'amadouer.

Merlin faite que ce lutin démoniaque n'y arrive pas.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Nous avions bouclé nos bagages, choses pas trop compliqué puisse que nous n'avions qu'un sac.

Et Dumbledore arriva.

_**Je vois que vous êtes prêt jeunes gens.**_

_**Oui!**_

_**Très bien nous allons transplaner.**_

_**Pour aller où? Demanda Drago.**_

_**Vous verrez.**_

Il m'énervait avec son air malicieux.

Il me tendit une main, que j'attrapais à contre cœur, Drago se saisit de ma main libre et nous avions transplané.

Je n'aimais guère cette sensation, mais nous étions des sorciers et nous devions nous y faire.

Nous avions atterris dans une ville sorcière à ce que je voyais.

Dumbledore marcha devant nous, nous nous contentions de le suivre.

Il nous amena devant une maison, à l'air tout à fait anodine.

Il frappa à la porte, et une jeune fille ouvrit.

Elle avait de long cheveux blond, la peau claire et de grands yeux bleus.

_**Vous êtes là! Dit-elle à Dumbledore.**_

Sa voix était froide et distante.

_**Oui, puis-je entrer.**_

Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte pour nous laisser passer.

Sa maison ne valait pas notre manoir, beaucoup moins luxueux.

Elle nous amena dans un petit salon et nous fit nous asseoir.

_**Qui sont-ils? Demanda-t-elle en nous désignant.**_

_**Je suis Isabella Malefoy et je suis dans cette pièce, alors si tu veux me parler tu t'adresse à moi!**_

Nous nous fixâmes un moment.

_**Ma chère Rosalie, voici Isabella Malefoy et son jumeau Drago.**_

_**Et toi qui es-tu? Crachais-je.**_

_**Rosalie Hale, siffla-t-elle.**_

_**Rosalie a perdu ses parents il y a quelques mois, comme vous avez dus le remarquer nous comme en France.**_

Non, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais je ne dis rien.

_**Rosalie étudiait à Beaubatons, mais elle parle un Anglais parfait, grâce aux origines britanniques de son père. Elle va désormais étudier Poudlard et faire partit de l'Ordre.**_

_**Et toi?**_

_**Ça ne te regarde pas!**_

_**Du calme jeune gens, vous allez rester une semaine ici tout de même.**_

_**Quoi? S'écria Drago. Mais...**_

_**Il faut que je règle différent affaires, en attendant vous resterez ici avec Miss Hale, je viendrais vous cherchez dimanche.**_

Il quitta la pièce nous laissant, éberlué.

_**Je vais vous montrez vos chambre! Claqua Rosalie.**_

Elle nous conduisit à l'étage et nous donna à chacun une chambre.

La mienne était petite, les murs étaient blancs.

Alors que je posais mon sac, un halo glacé pris la pièce.

Une ombre noire se dressa devant moi.

Le maitre.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui.

_**Bonsoir Isabella.**_

_**Bonsoir maitre.**_

_**Pourquoi as-tu changé d'endroits, essaierais-tu de me fuir.**_

_**Pas du tout maitre, je vous suis fidèle vous le savez. Mais j'ai du revoir mes plan.**_

_**Qu'as-tu fais.**_

_**J'ai suivis Dumbledore.**_

_**QUOI!**_

_**C'est pour vous que j'ai fais ça maitre.**_

_**En quoi le fait que tu me trahisse m'aiderez!**_

_**Je ne vous ai pas trahis maitre. Drago et moi avons infiltrés l'Ordre. Pour pouvoir vous donnez de nouvelles informations.**_

_**Bien Bella. Tu es très intelligente.**_

_**Merci maitre.**_

_**Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois.**_

_**Bien sur maitre.**_

_**Je vais y aller. Rend toi demain au manoir, avec Drago. Lucius sera jugé.**_

_**Au revoir maitre.**_

* * *

J'ai eu plus de reviews pour un tout petit chapitre que pour celui d'avant qui était beaucoup plus long.

Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de faire des chapitres courts.

Enfin bref!

Vous voulez la suite et bien moi je veux des reviews ! ^^


	4. Mission a risque

**Caro632**: Beaucoup de question, au quelle je ne vais pas répondre :p Tu comprendras surement que je veuille garder le suspens. Beaucoup de personne m'ont dit que ce n'était pas commun et rare comme fiction. Et bien j'en suis ravie! :p Merci pour ta reviews bisous.

**MamaCullen2**: Peu de personne ont l'ai remballé par cette histoire, je dois dire que ça me freine un peu (beaucoup) pour la suite. Merci à toi Bisous :p

**MelleClara**: Petite info Emmett sera là au prochain chapitre ;) Ses blagues reviendront vite ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour tes reviews. Bisous :p

**Angie456**: Je fais ua plus vite, je n'ai pas qu'une fiction, et en plus peu de personne semble apprécier celle ci :/ Enfin c'est ce que je crois comprendre. Et en plus mes chapitre font un tour chez la correctrice qui me les renvoi deux trois jours plus tard. :p Merci et bisous ;)

**L'ange Twilight**: Oui j'adore ces deux sage. Ce sont mes préféré! :) C'est mon troisième Crossover, surement celui que je vais le plus approfondir, le plus long et le plus chargé en rebondissement. Malheureusement peu de personne ont l'air d'aimer ce mélange des deux monde :/ Merci et bisous :p

**Merci aux autre reviews et à tous mes lecteurs.**

**J'ai fais un chapitre de la taille habituelle, surement le dernier, car le fait que je reçoive si peu de reviews me déprime un peu. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais tenter de continuer cette fic quand même. On verra bien ce que ca donnera.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Bella**

La nuit était bien entamée déjà, je me faufilais hors de ma chambre.

La maison de Rosalie était plongé**e** dans l'obscurité et le silence.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de mon frère et lançais un Assoudiato, avant de me précipiter dans son lit.

Il grogna et se retourna, toujours endormis.

**Drago!**

Il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Je ne savais pas comment le réveiller.

**Drago, réveille-toi! criais-je.**

Il se releva d'un bond. J'avais peut-être crié un peu fort.

**Mais tu es folle !**

**Désolé, il fallait absolument que je te parle.**

**Il est deux heures du matin Bella!**

**C'est vraiment très important.**

**De quoi s'agit-il?**

**Du Maitre! Lumos.**

Un rayon de lumière sortit de ma baguette.

**Il t'a menacé?**

**Non, mais il est venu me voir.**

**Que t'a t-il dit?**

**Il m'a demandé si on avait tenté de le fuir et de le trahir. J'ai démenti bien sur! Ensuite il m'a dit que nous devions nous rendre demain au manoir. Il va juger ou plutôt punir Lucius. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais vraiment de jugement avec lui.**

**Oui, tu crois qu'il nous croira?**

**Quelque petit Doloris sur Lucius et il aura accès à son esprit. Quand à nous deux, nous lui montrerons tout ce qu'il a à voir.**

**D'accord, demain il paiera.**

**Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau si Bellatrix est là.**

**Elle sera là, elle suit Voldemort dans pratiquement tous ses déplacements.**

**J'attends avec impatience d'être à demain.**

**Oui mais il y a un problème, nous ne pourrons pas quitter cette maison.**

**Nous le ferons ce n'est pas cette saleté de blonde qui nous en empêchera.**

**Si elle ne nous voit plus elle préviendra immédiatement le vieux fou! S'il se met en tête que nous avons été enlevés par Lucius ou quelque chose de ce goût là il y a de forte chance pour qu'il parte à notre recherche, imagine qu'il déboule avec l'Ordre au manoir.**

**Nous ne sommes pas si importants!**

**Oui, mais tu connais ses idiots tous des Bouffondors dans l'âme. Ils vont débouler comme des sauveurs. Tu pense que le maitre va croire quoi? Il va croire que nous les avons menés jusqu'à lui!**

**Par Merlin!**

**Oui, nous ne pouvons pas partir demain.**

**Mais si nous ne venons pas ça sera mal interprété!**

**Nous sommes dans une impasse Bella.**

**A moins que nous jetions des sors sur la cruche blonde.**

**Tu crois que Dumbledore ne s'en rendrait pas compte.**

**Oui mais que faire.**

**Aucune idée. Nous verrons bien demain. La nuit porte conseil.**

Je lui embrassais le haut de son crane.

**Bonne nuit grand frère.**

**Bonne nuit petite sœur.**

Je regagnais ma chambre, une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit.

Il fallait que je rejoigne mon maitre demain et je le ferais.

OoO

Au petit matin le réveil fut difficile, j'avais passé une courte nuit.

Je comptais bien rester au lit, toute la matinée voir plus, mais quelqu'un en décida autrement.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, provoquant un fracas qui se répercuta dans mon crane, les rideaux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

**Vous n'êtes pas chez moi pour lézarder ! Debout !**

Je sortis de mon lit d'un coup.

**C'est quoi ton problème !**

**Mon problème pour l'instant c'est toi !**

Je mis mes points sur mes hanches.

**Et mon problème c'est toi !**

**Les filles vous pouvez arrêter de crier !**

**Toi retourne dans ta chambre ! S'exclama Rosalie.**

**Je te ferais remarquer que l'on a le même âge ! Tu n'es pas en droit de me donner des ordres !**

Je lui fis un sourire sarcastique.

**Mais ici c'est chez moi.**

**Par ce que tu crois peut-être que l'on reste parce que l'on en a envie, répliquais-je.**

**Alors écoutez-moi bien..., commença-t-elle.**

**Non vous allez m'écoutez toute les deux! Aucun de nous n'a envie de se trouver avec l'un, sauf nous deux Bella. Alors le meilleur moyen est de s'ignorer. Par ce que vous me fatiguez à piailler.**

Drago sortit en claquant la porte.

Rosalie me lança un regard haineux avant de sortir à sa suite.

Je partis dans la salle de bain, puis j'enfilais une robe d'un créateur sorcier.

Ça faisait du bien de reporter des vertement sorcier.

Je descendis à la salle à manger de meilleures humeurs.

Drago et Rosalie, prenaient le petit déjeuner.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, Dray était plongé dans la Gazette et la blonde écrivait une lettre.

Je m'assis, ignorer par les deux et me mis à beurrer mes toast.

Où étaient les elfes quand on avait besoin d'eux?

En pensant à Granger et à sa SALE, j'eus un rire mauvais.

Rosalie releva la tête et posa sa plume.

**Tu pensais à la dernière personne que tu as torturée avec les mangemorts?**

Ma bouche se tordit en un rictus.

**Fait attention à ne pas être la prochaine sur ma liste noir.**

**J'en frissonne d'avance.**

**Le strict minimum, répliquais-je**.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

**Tu dois être une Sang de Bourbe pour dire ça.**

**Non, je suis une Sang-Pur!**

Elle avait répliquais rapidement, comme piqué au vif.

Finalement elle ferait une bonne Serpentarde.

**Tu serais une très bonne Serpentarde!**

Elle eut un sourire, un vrai.

**J'espère le devenir.**

**Vraiment, une adepte du vieux fou, veut intégrer les rangs de la maison des Serpents.**

**Vous l'avez bien fait.**

**Oui, mais on pas eut vraiment le choix.**

**Pour moi c'est la même chose.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Mon père est un ancien mangemort, il a trahit le Seigneur des ténèbres, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé.**

Mon expression se crispa, je vis Drago refermé son journal.

**Les mangemorts veulent me faire payer l'infidélité de mon père.**

**Ah!**

**Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de faire partis de cet Ordre! Et les mangemorts ne m'accueilleront pas à bras ouvert non plus!**

**Tu serais prête à entrer au service du maitre des ténèbres.**

Elle releva soudainement la tête, se souvenant que nous étions des soit disant nouveau venus de l'ordre.

**Bien sur que non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.**

Mais ses paroles sonnaient faux.

Je me remis à mastiquer mes toasts, en pensant à mon maitre.

J'allais devoir m'échapper de cette maison aujourd'hui mais comment?

Je ne devais pas lever les soupçons.

Rosalie termina sa lettre et appela son hiboux, une magnifique bête voleta vers elle.

Elle lui donna un morceau de toast avant que le **hibou** s'envole.

**Je serais absente aujourd'hui, je pars dans quelques minutes.**

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, mais à l'intérieur je jubilais.

Le plan était en marche, je n'avais espérer une telle occasion.

Aujourd'hui j'allais revoir mon maitre et ma chère tante et j'allais faire payer Lucius.

Rosalie partit quelques instants plus tard.

**Nous avons une occasion en or, jubilais-je.**

**Oui, mais nous ne devrons pas rester trop longtemps. Imagine quelle revienne alors que nous sommes au manoir.**

**Oui, nous devrions partir maintenant.**

**Non, attendons un peu. Si, elle revient par ce qu'elle a oublié quelque chose, nous somme cuit.**

**Très bien.**

**Qu'es ce que tu pense de son envie de devenir mangemorte?**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.**

**Moi je n'y crois pas!**

**Pourquoi?**

**Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se serait confier à toi comme çà?**

**Oui, c'est vrai que c'est louche.**

**Je pense que c'est une ruse de Dumbledore. Pour tenter de se convaincre de notre loyauté, il pense peut-être que comme ça il verra de quel coté nous sommes vraiment.**

**Mais bien sur! Il espérait que nous lui proposerions une place dans les rangs du maitre!**

**Pour mieux nous avoir. Mais elle ne l'a pas joué finement. Elle a été exécrable avec nous, surtout toi. Il doit savoir que tu es la plus dure à convaincre.**

**Mais justement Drago! Tu crois que je me serais fais avoir par une fille larmoyante ou trop accueillante. Il me fallait une fille piquante, froide! Une Serpentarde dans l'âme.**

**Non, bien sur. C'est bien trop Poufsoufle ou Gryffondor.**

**Exact.**

**On va devoir se méfier.**

**N'empêche, elle aurait quand même fait une bonne Serpentarde.**

Mon frère roule des yeux.

**Tu y crois à l'histoire de son père?**

**Il n'y a qu'une possibilité de le savoir, je demanderais à Bellatrix.**

**Oui, elle sait tout. Surtout quand il s'agit des traitres, elle ne les oublis jamais.**

**Tu crois qu'elle est partit ou?**

**Rosalie?**

**Oui.**

**Aucune idée. Peut-être rejoindre l'Ordre, pour faire un point sur nous. Ils ne vont pas être dessus. Tu crois qu'on devrait la jouer plus finement?**

**C'est à dire?**

**Tenter d'être plus conciliant, plus gentil.**

Il dit le dernier mot avec une pointe de dégout.

**Non! Ça serait notre plus grande faute. Il faut que l'on reste nous même. Si, nous changeons du jour au lendemain, nous alimenterons le soupçon. Nous devons tenter de leur faire croire que nous voulons intégrer l'Ordre, sans trop être subjugué par l'idée. Nous devons rester tout le temps réticent, froid. Et nous faire le moins présent possible. C'est la seule manière d'agir.**

**Tu es un vrai petit cerveau sœurette.**

**Je sais frérot.**

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

**Tu seras une mangemorte géniale!**

**Tu le pense vraiment?**

**Oh que oui! Tu es tout ce qu'à besoin le maitre, tu as ça dans le sang! Même Bellatrix serait fière.**

**Je l'espère. C'est mon souhait le plus cher.**

**Tu as beaucoup de point commun avec notre tante, en dehors du pseudonyme. Vous avez toute les deux la même ténacité, la même dévotion pour la noble tache de notre maitre et pour notre maitre lui même. Vous savez occultez vos sentiments, être sans cœur, torturer ou tuer de sang froid. Vous êtes très intelligente et doté d'immenses pouvoirs. Que de qualité.**

**Tu es comme ça aussi Drago, un futur Rabastan.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa le front.

Oh comme j'espérais être comme il m'avait décrite.

* * *

**POV Edward**

La matinée avait déjà bien commencé, nous étions installés dans le salon Alice, Hermione, Jasper et moi.

Nous avions vus un défilé de membres de l'Ordre, qui c'était tous rendus dans leur pièce de réunion, bien sur close pour nous.

Nous savions que la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé, car monsieur et madame Weasley n'avaient pas encore passé le seuil du Square Grimmaud.

Jasper et moi avions entamé une partie d'échec sorcier, les filles lisaient des magazines quand la chemine se mit à briller d'une étrange lueur verte.

La seconde suivante, Fred Weasley sortit des flammes vertes, rapidement suivit par Georges, Ron, Ginny et ses parents.

**Qu'es-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Jasper au reste de sa famille.**

Il se détachait du reste de sa famille par ses cheveux blonds, alors qu'ils étaient tous roux.

Par contre il avait comme eux, de légères taches de rousseur, et des yeux bleu profond.

**Nous allons passer le reste de nos vacances ici, enfin plus Ginny et Ron, nous avons la boutique, fit Fred.**

Monsieur et Madame Weasley nous saluèrent, avant de se hâter dans la salle de réunion.

**La situation n'est pas terrible, dit Georges.**

**Pourquoi? Demandais-je.**

**Le ministère se fait de plus en plus infiltré par Tu-sais-qui. Papa, doit être constamment sur ses gardes. Il devient paranoïaque, il a même cru que Perkins, celui qui partage son bureau était sous imperium. On pense que c'est comme ça que Tu-sais-qui cherche à nous atteindre. Il pense qu'en semant l'inquiétude et la méfiance chez les membres de l'Ordre, ils s'affaibliront, m'expliqua Ginny.**

**C'est grâce à Dumbledore que le ministère n'est pas encore tombé. Papa et maman sont sous surveillance, ajouta Ron.**

**Ce n'est pas dangereux qu'ils se soient rendus ici, s'ils sont censés être sous surveillance ? Questionna Hermione.**

**Une employé du ministère a ''innocemment'' demandé à Papa ce qu'ils compté faire demain, puis ce qu'il avait enfin un jour de congé. Papa a répondus, qu'il comptait nous amené chez notre tante Muriel, pour que l'on y passe le reste de nos vacances. Si jamais ils nous ont vu partir, ils vont croire que nous sommes chez elle. Et toute personne bien informé sait qu'il ne faut pas aller chez Muriel, même à plus de cent ans elle est très en forme. Ils vont revoir les parents revenir sans nous, et ils croiront à l'histoire de papa, dit Fred.**

**Espérons-le.**

**Du nouveau ici? Demanda Ginny.**

**Non, on c'est un peu entrainé et on a fait beaucoup de taches ménagère, la routine.**

Fred et Georges se consultèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers nous.

**On a une info, commença Fred.**

**Assez important, ajouta son jumeau.**

**Quoi ? Questionna Alice.**

**J'ai entendus, des gens en parler sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Il semblerait que les Malefoy aient disparus.**

**Disparus ?**

**Apparemment, les jumeaux et leur mère aurait pris la fuite.**

**Ils ont fuit Voldemort ! M'exclamais-je.**

**C'est la rumeur qui court, Bellatrix et Tu-sais-qui serait furieux.**

**C'est impossible, contrais-je. Ils sont trop sous la coupe de Voldemort, surtout Isabella.**

**Oui, on dirait le double de Bellatrix, cracha Hermione.**

**Il y autre chose qui court, ajouta Georges. Ils auraient tué leur mère et fuiraient leur père.**

**Par merlin ! S'exclama Hermione.**

**Ils seraient capables d'une tel chose? S'indigna Alice.**

**J'en suis certain dis-je.**

**C'est horrible! Cria Ginny.**

**Ça va au de là de l'horreur ! Ils méritent le baiser du détraquer !**

**Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, tempêta Fred.**

**Oui, le seul qui pourra nous dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment c'est Dumbledore.**

J'avais l'intime conviction que les jumeaux Malefoy était prêt à tout pour leur maitre.

Même au plus atroce des crimes.

Mais quand même assassiner leur mère.

J'avais crus comprendre, que la seule personne pour qui il n'éprouvait pas de la haine, à part leur maitre et Bellatrix était leur mère Narcissa Malefoy.

Alors j'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'ils aient commis un tel crime, mais quand on est plongé dans les forces du mal, le crime le plus horrible devient une routine habituelle.

Si Voldemort les avaient menacé ou avait promis quelque chose en échange, ils l'auraient fait sans aucun état d'âme.

Je me demandais comment une tel cruauté pouvait ressortir de personne comme cela.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je mis une cape noir au dessus de ma robe, et rabattis le capuchon sur ma tête.

Drago arriva, il portait une cape semblable à la mienne mais il ne rabattit as le capuchon.

**On y va?**

**Oui, il faut faire vite.**

Nous sortîmes et transplanames sur le perron.

Nous arrivâmes devant un haut portail en fer forgé.

Le blason des Malefoy trônant fièrement au dessus. Je posais ma baguette contre le portail, et murmurait l'incantation secret pour l'ouvrir.

Dans un grincement il s'ouvrit tout seul, nous entrâmes rapidement.

Le ciel était gris et un vent froid balayait le jardin.

L'allée bordait de haute et épaisse haies, avait un aspect effrayant.

Nous nous empressâmes de gagner le manoir.

Quand nous entrâmes, nous primes la direction du grand salon où le maitre se trouvait surement.

Les couloirs du manoir étaient totalement vides.

Nous ouvrîmes la porte et trouvâmes, une grande table ovale avec tout les mangemorts autour, j'eus un rictus.

Quand ils nous vîmes tout les mangemorts se redressèrent stupéfaits.

Des murmures se firent entendre.

Lucius semblait encore plus blanc qu'auparavant.

Bellatrix se leva d'un coup, sa baguette brandit, une expression de folie peinte sur son visage.

Je rabaissais le capuchon de ma cape alors qu'elle hurlait.

**Maitre ces traitres osent revenir! Laissez-moi leur faire sentir votre colère.**

**Ma tante vous vous précipitez trop ! Vous n'avez qu'une version ! Tempêta Drago.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre version ! Vous avez trahis le maitre !**

**Je n'ai jamais trahis, le maitre ! M'exclamais-je. Il a mon entière dévotion, et c'est la même chose pour Drago.**

**Maitre, laissez moi leur infliger la pénitence...**

**Ça suffit Bellatrix. Drago et Isabella ne nous ont pas trahis. Lucius aurais-tu des choses à nous dire?**

Lucius tremblait, et Bellatrix avait l'air perdue.

**Non maitre...rien..., à part ce que j'ai déjà déclaré. Ils ont effrontément quitté le manoir...et votre autorité avec.. leur mère.**

**Tu ne verras donc aucune objection à ce que je lise en toi et que je projette tes pensées aux autres**.

Le Maitre lança un sort pour lire dans l'esprit de Lucius.

**Lucius ouvre moi ton esprit! hurla le maitre.**

**Doloris! Hurlais-je.**

Le sort le toucha de plein fouet et il hurla de douleur alors que sa barrière mentale s'effondrait.

Le maitre projeta les pensées de Lucius au dessus, tout défila.

Je baissais le regard au moment du meurtre de ma mère. Bellatrix hurla.

**Comment as-tu osé tuer ma sœur! Je vais te tuer! AVADA...**

**Bellatrix je n'ai pas encore statué de son sort. Que tout le monde sorte, sauf Isabella, Bellatrix, Drago et Lucius.**

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol et les mangemorts disparurent les uns après les autres.

Ne laissant que moi, mon frère, ma tante, Lucius et mon maitre.

**Alors Lucius toujours rien à dire? Demanda le maitre.**

**Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé maitre, elle a commencé, elle a menacé de partir, de vous trahir.**

**MENTEUR! Hurlais-je. Doloris!**

Il se cambra de douleur.

**Lucius je ne crois pas que tu sois apte à me mentir! Cracha le maitre.**

**Je ne voulais pas la tuer! Mais elle m'a tenu tête, j'avais bu...**

**SALE PORC! Hurla Belllatrix.**

**Qu'as-tu fais du corps de Narcissa?**

**Je l'ai jeté au fond d'un cachots, avec les rats. **

Je fus prise d'une pulsion de folie, à l'instant même je ressemblais traits pour traits à ma tante.

Trois doloris fusèrent, le mien, celui de mon frère, et celui de ma tante.

Le coup fut trop fort, et il perdit connaissance.

**Laissez-moi en finir avec lui Maitre!**

**Non Isabella. Il pourrait nous être encore utile.**

**Alors quoi? Il va rester ici, en vie. Après ce qu'il à fait! S'écria mon frère.**

**Pas question! Hurla Bellatrix.**

**Non bien sur, dit le maitre de sa voix doucereuse.**

Il était resté assis, et caressais son serpent.

Nagini se détacha du maitre et glissa au sol, tournant autour du corps inanimé de Lucius.

**Il va rester dans les cachots, il pourra nous être utile un moment ou un autre.**

**Bien, crachais-je.**

Il fit appeler deux mangemorts, qui trainèrent Lucius jusqu'aux cachots.

J'eus envie de le rouer de coup, mais Drago me tenait fermement contre lui.

Je ne devais pas craquer, en pensant à ce qu'avait fait Lucius à ma mère.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au maitre qui se tenait toujours aussi tranquille.

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Nous étions monté dans nos cambres depuis dis bonne minutes, quand Fred relança le sujet des Malefoy.

**Je crois que l'on pourrait en savoir plus maintenant.**

**Comment? Demanda Hermione.**

Georges fouilla dans es poches et en sortis une paire d'oreille.

**J'en ai toujours sur moi.**

**Qu'es ce que c'est questionnais-je.**

**Des oreilles à rallonge. Il suffit d'en placer une à son oreille et l'autre là où l'on veut entendre, et on peut écouter à des kilomètres de discutions secrète, expliqua Fred.**

**C'est génial, s'exclama Jasper.**

**Oui, approuvais-je.**

**Mais comment va-t-on faire? On ne peut pas entrer dans la salle de réunion, comme ça, dit Alice.**

**Elle a raison approuva Ginny.**

**Pas besoin d'entrer, il suffit de mettre l'oreille devant.**

**Allons-y!**

Nous sortîmes doucement de la chambre.

Fred déroula délicatement les oreilles et laissa tomber le fil quelque mètre plus bas, pour que l'une des oreilles colle contre la porte.

Au début nous entendîmes rien, puis une bourdonnement et enfin des paroles clair et intelligible.

**C'est hors de question! Cria Sirius.**

**Sirius calme toi, dit Arthur.**

**IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION!**

**Tu as pourtant donné ton accord à Dumbledore!**

**Oui, mais je ne savais pas que la chose avait de tel proportion. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!**

**Mais, si Voldemort, là avant nous. Qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il pourrait détruire encore plus que ce qu'il ne détruit déjà. Et échapperez à toute tentative d'attaque de notre part.**

**Il ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte tout de suite, peut-être même jamais comme avec la précédente!**

Lupin eut un rire faux.

**Il ne sent n'est pas rendue compte avec la précédente, par ce qu'elle n'était pas digne d'intérêt pour lui, mis là nouvelle par contre!**

**Ce n'est pas une arme, tenta de nouveau Sirius.**

**Dans les mains de Voldemort ça le deviendra immédiatement.**

**Dumbledore voit en cette arme, une blancheur, de la pureté! Moi je ne vois que de la noirceur! Et je le répète je suis contre!**

**Moi je suis du coté de Dumbledore, nous avons besoin d'elle! Pour l'instant nous l'avons entre nos mans! Nous nous devons de la protéger!**

**Et bien faite ça hors de ma vue, moi..**

**Il n'y a pas que ton intérêt personnel là dedans, il y beaucoup plus!**

**Tu es guidé par tes aprioris Sirius!**

**Vous vous êtes ligué contre moi!**

**Non, nous voyons ce qui est juste et ce qui est juste est de la protéger!**

Le bruit d'une chaise se fit entendre.

**Bien. Quand rentrera-t-elle en action?**

**Dans quelque semaine peut-être même avant.**

**C'est pour ça que Dumbledore est si pressé. Pourtant dans la prophétie...**

**La prophétie prône l'anéantissement d'Edward ou celui de Voldemort. Pas son affaiblissement, ou son af****fermissement.**

**Oui, mais êtes vous sur qu'elle nous est complètement acquise dans le cas contraire ça serait un désastre.**

**Je suis sur que sur ce point nous pouvons faire confiance à Dumbledore.**

**Très bien j'accepte.**

Alors que la discutions allez se poursuivre, nous n'entendîmes plus que des grésillements.

Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione était entrain de dévorer l'oreille à rallonge.

**Je déteste ton chat Mione', lâcha Jasper.**

**Je l'avais compris il y a longtemps, merci!**

Nous regagnâmes la chambre.

**Donc l'Ordre possède une arme.**

**D'une grande importance.**

**Et Voldemort va chercher à s'en emparer.**

**Au final nous n'aurons pas entendus parler des Malefoy, mais nous savons quelque chose de bien plus important.**

**Oui.**

**Et elle doit être sacrement dangereuse pour que Sirius, s'emporte comme ça, dit Alice.**

**Vous croyez que c'est quoi? Demanda Fred. Une vielle relique? Une baguette invincible?**

**Ils ont parlés de prédécesseur, dit Hermione. Je pencherais plutôt pour un animal, ou une créature magique, qui laisserait son pouvoir de génération en génération.**

**Oui, mais ils ont dit que la dernière n'avait pas attiré l'œil de Voldemort comme la nouvelle risquait de la faire. Ta théorie paraît peu plausible, contrais-je. Elle ne devrait pas se ressembler.**

**Oui. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.**

Elle se mit à sortir de la pièce.

**Ou vas-tu ? demanda Ron.**

**A la bibliothèque, lâchâmes Alice, Jasper et moi d'une même voix.**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Il ne restait plus que Drago, Bellatrix, le maitre et moi.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par la cheminé où chauffait un feu au douce flamme verte.

**Bien comme tu l'as compris Bellatrix, tes neveux ne sont pas des traitres.**

**Oui, et ils font ma fierté par leur agissement.**

**Merci tante.**

Drago la remercia aussi.

**Ils ont rejoint Dumbledore et lui ont fait croire qu'ils me fuyaient moi et mes principes. Ils sont en faite devenus des infiltrés à mon compte.**

**Oui d'ailleurs maitre je voudrais vous poser une question.**

**Fait le Isabella. Libre à moi de te répondre par la suite.**

**Connaissez vous un certain Hale?**

Bellatrix rugit.

**Ce Hale est un traitre! Il trahit le maitre il y a des années!**

**Pourquoi cette question Isabella aurais-tu retrouvé sa trace?**

**Non, maitre il est mort, fit Drago. Bella et moi logeons chez sa fille, orpheline.**

**J'irais lui faire une petite visite, je ne pas agir sur le père je le ferais sur la descendance.**

**Non Bellatrix, tu ferais découvrir Isabella et Drago. Nous nous occuperons de son cas plus tard.**

**A ce propos maitre, elle a fait comprendre à demi mots, qu'elle souhait vous rejoindre. Bien sur nous n'avons pas entamé le sujet, pour qu'elle ne nous soupçonne pas. Nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est une stratégie de Dumbledore.**

**Intéressant, un nouveau mangemort de nos coté. Tâte le terrain et observe là Isabella. En attendant j'ai une plus grosse mission pour vous deux.**

**Nous sommes prés à la remplir maitre, dit Drago.**

**Je veux qu'une fois que vous avez infiltré l'Ordre, vous infiltriez progressivement dans le cercle de Cullen. Que vous fassiez semblant de vous lier d'amitié avec chacun d'eux, ça sera plus simple pour la suite de mon plan.**

**Bien sur approuvais-je.**

**Ils seront d'autant plus manipulables. Ensuite toi Isabella je veux que tu séduises Cullen, qu'il tombe amoureux de toi au point de donner sa vie pour toi.**

Une boule amère me coupa la respiration.

**Je le ferais.**

**Et toi Drago fait la même chose avec Granger l'une de ses plus fidèle allié, une sorcière talentueuse et un pion décisif à abattre.**

**Bien maitre.**

**Si vous réussissez cette mission, vous serez récompensé bien évidement. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.**

**Au revoir maitre, au revoir ma tante.**

Nous quittâmes le manoir, l'esprit ailleurs.

Quand nous rentrâmes Rosalie n'était pas encore là.

**Séduire Granger vraiment! Cria Drago.**

**Dray calme toi moi je dois séduire Cullen!**

**Oui, mais toi c'est un sang-mêlé, moi une sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-il.**

**Si le maitre juge cela nécessaire et bien nous le ferons.**

**Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais rien que de penser à cette sang-de-bourbe, rat de bibliothèque me file la gerbe.**

**Pense au moment où elle succombera à ton charme, et qu'au final tu la briseras, comme une moins que rien, ce qu'elle est.**

Il hocha la tété et la porte s'ouvrit.

Rosalie était de retour.

**Je vois que vous n'avez rien détruit, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.**

Je soupirais d'agacement et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre réfléchissant à ma prochaine mission.

* * *

**_Voilà la suite. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait, à voir le peu de reviews que je reçois, non. _**

**_Tant pis, ça me décourage pour écrire la suite. Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'envisage pour la suite. _**

**_Bisous aux personnes qui ont lus ce chap. ^^_**


	5. Poliakov

Mamanlily : Encore Merci !

Caro632 : Oui je la continus. Et non je ne donne pas de détails pour moi le suspense est très précieux on n'y touche pas ahahah ! Bonne journée (ou soirée) et Merciiii ! )

BellouPattinson : J'aurais eus ma review pour cette histoire alors ! ) Bonne théorie, maintenant il faudra attendre pour savoir si tu as raison ou tort. :) **M**erci et j'espère à bientôt aussi !

l'ange de twilight Tu penses donc que Bella va succomber à Edward. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'aime personne… Merci et bisous à toi ! )

edwardbellaamour : Merci ! Pour tes intuitions je ne te dirais rien, il ne te reste plus qu'à le découvrir en lisant !

ginnybella98 : Merci pour tes mots d'encouragements ! Ils m'ont fait plaisir. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :p

MamaCullen20 : Moi aussi j'adore les méchants ! :D Qui sont à mon gout pas asse zmit en avant ! Merci pour ta review bonne journée (ou soirée)

erika shoval : Merciii :p

Angie456. : Emmett arrive dans ce chapitre ci ! Mais on va apprendre à plus le connaitre dans les chapitres suivant ! Lucius aura son importance bientôt, je n'ai pas encore déterminé pourquoi. J'ai quelques idées mais j'ai peur de faire dans le trop sanglant ! :') Pour les restes des questions je resterais muette ! (a) Merci à toi biisous Ps : Je ne peux malheureusement pas envoyer de message aux anonymes.

Allys Petite Sadike : D'accord, d'accord je continus ! Mais pas de harcèlements la petite sadique ! :'') Encore une fois tu auras réussis à me faire rire voici la suite et merci ! :p

Laulsbm : Et bien moi les crossover je n'en lis jamais. Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ce qui est proposé. Les couples et les tournures tout ça… Donc du coup je les écris ! ) J'espère que tu aimes les miens en tout cas ! )

Cassy-chou : La pétition ne sera pas nécessaire ! Voici la suite ! )

MlleClara :Merci à toi voici la suite ! )

Guest: Merci! ) Alors pour mes autres fictions, j'ai posté la suite des Sœurs Swan il y a pas longtemps je vais me mettre au prochain chapitre, et pour Moi une Zabini, le chapitre est en correction.

manoa-bella : Oh merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! )

jennifer : ET bien la voici ! ) et merci

* * *

**Après une longue attente voici enfin la suite !: )**

* * *

**Playlist **: How to love de Lil Wayne; Grand Corps Malade, Reda Taliani - Inch'Allah; Birdy - People Help The People Give you heart a Break-Glee ; Skyfall- Adele ; Clique – Kanye West ; Mercy – Kanye West.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**POV BELLA **_

Nous étions dans le hall, attendant impatiemment e du vieux fou. Il était en retard, je n'étais pas vraiment du genre très patiente. Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant je tournais en rond, tapant du pied d'énervement les rares fois où je me stoppais.

Le cinglé nous avez fait parvenir un lettre nous disant de revêtir des vêtements moldus, car nous allions passez chez un sang-de-bourbe avant de parvenir enfin au quartier général. J'avais rapetissé une jupe et un débardeur de Granger.

J'étais à la fois surexcitée et tendue d'y aller. Surexcitée car j'allais enfin savoir qui faisait partit de l'Ordre et pouvoir servir mon maitre comme il se devait. Comme il méritait que chacun de ses fidèles alliés le servent. Pas des gens comme ce Hale ou comme Lucius. En parlant de ce dernier il faudrait que je passe au manoir histoire de lui faire sentir que plus rien ne nous lis. Qu'il n'est qu'une erreur, classé au même rang que les pourritures de moldus et de sang de bourbe. Il devait être trop bien traité au manoir.

Et tendue car ma mission commençait dès mon arrivée au manoir. Je savais déjà comment procéder, Drago aussi. Surtout ne pas se montrer trop direct, y aller avec subtilité. Je jouerais les parfaites Serpentarde devant les autres, et je trouvais un moyen pour qu'il me trouve seule, en larmoyante orpheline, qui a peur des forces du mal. Ces Bouffondors sont si prévisible, toujours à courir après les causes perdues. Au fil du temps je deviendrais son amie et je commencerais la phase séduction.

Il finirait par craquer après tout ça restez un homme, c'était peut-être le soi-disant élu, mais son côté masculin finirait par le perdre. Il commencerait à avoir des sentiments, à éprouver plus que de l'attirance pour la pauvre Serpentarde que je serais, et là quand il sera amoureux. Quand il sera tellement épris de moi qu'il en donnerait sa vie, je le ferais commettre l'irréparable et il sera au maitre pour son bon plaisir.

Tout était tracé et je ne doutais pas de la réussite de mon projet. Le maitre allait être fier, j'allais recevoir ma marque. Et enfin j'arriverais au summum de ma méchanceté, je souriais rien qu'en imaginant le nombre, de morts, de blessés, de famille éplorées, de désastre que je laisserais derrière moi.

Ma rêverie fut coupée par l'agaçante blonde que je devais à mon grand désarroi supporter.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond !

- Et toi vas-tu arrêter de me rappeler constamment ta présence.

Drago ne se cacha pour ricaner au nez de la blonde.

- Oh si tu savais comment j'aimerais t'exterminer ! siffla-t-elle.

- Sauf que tu ne le feras pas, car à peine ta main aura effleuré ton morceau de bois que tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de cendre fumants.

- Surtout que si tu oses toucher à ma sœur tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu auras.

Le regard de Drago était passé d'un gris métallique à un noir d'encre. J'étais le sujet sensible et cette blonde décoloré ne savait pas dans quel terrain elle s'était lancée.

- Et tu comptes me faire quoi Malefoy !

- Des choses qu'on ne peut décrire, mais qui te feront tellement souffrir que tu y penseras chaque seconde.

- Comment Dumbledore a pu laisser des gens comme vous entrer dans l'Ordre. Les forces du mal coulent en vous comme votre sang.

- Nous y sommes par nécessité non par envie, cracha Drago.

- N'oublions pas que tu n'as pas l'air non plus d'être très attaché à l'Ordre.

- Jeunes gens un peu de calme voyons, fit la voix amusée du vieux fou.

Il venait d'arriver vêtus d'une robe de sorcier rouge sang, et d'un chapeau de sorcier jaune citron. Je soupirais devant cet accoutrement ridicule. Et dire que moi j'avais étais obliger de revêtir encore une fois les vêtements de Granger. Un haut informe marron, même la Sang de Bourbe devait flotter dedans, je l'avais rapetissé par magie pour qu'il m'arrive à ma taille. Et j'avais aussi mis un bas en jean foncé, inconfortable. Je ne comprenais pas comment ces moldus pouvaient mettre ça.

- Bien jeunes gens maintenant que vous êtes calme je vais vous exposer le programme. Nous devons rallier à nous une dernière personne. Enfin quand je dis rallier c'est déjà fait, il suffit juste d'aller le chercher.

- Je suppose que c'est un Sang de Bourbe.

- Né moldus !

Sa voix était pour la première fois claquante. Et ses yeux dépourvus de leurs étincelles habituelles. Je ne baissais pourtant le regard. S'il croyait m'impressionner, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur du maitre il pouvait en être certains. Et croire en plus que j'allais les appeler autrement que Sang-de-Bourbe, hors de questions. Je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça, surtout pour lui. Complètement givré !

- Donc oui Miss Malefoy il s'agit d'un Né Moldus, qui pour des raisons personnel, va rejoindre l'Ordre.

- Bien et ça prendra longtemps ? demanda Drago.

- Aucune idée monsieur Malefoy, mais par la suite nous rejoindrons le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, où vous rencontrerez vos nouveaux alliés.

Mais bien sur pensais-je ! Eux, mes alliés, plutôt mourir… Je tentais de réprimer la grimace que je menaçais de faire et garder mon visage froid et fermé si propre aux Malefoy.

- Si vous êtes tous prêt allons-y.

Rosalie attrapa la main droite de Dumbledore, Drago la gauche et moi je m'empressais d'attraper la paume glaciale de mon jumeau. Je sentis cette horrible sensation que causait le transplanage, l'impression d'être happé par le nombril.

Nous atterrîmes dans une rue déserte, le soleil se couchait la nuit commençait à arriver. Mais dans un quartier que je n'avais jamais fréquenté jusqu'à lors, à part peut-être à Liverpool. Ce genre de quartier malfamé, ou il ne vaut jamais y rester bien longtemps. Celui-ci avait une architecture un peu différente de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir. De hauts immeubles en pierre grise, recouvert de graffitis, à l'allure délabrée. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait s'effondrer.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Drago.

- Un joli quartier, nommé le Bronx si je ne me trompe pas.

Ça, jolie ! Mais il était vraiment atteint celui-là. Au moins avec un tel fou aux commandes de _l'Ordre des finis_, nous étions sûrs de gagner.

- Le Bronx ? Mais nous sommes aux Etats-Unis alors, ajouta Rosalie.

- Exactement Miss Hale.

Les Etats-Unis ! Il venait surement de Salem alors.

Nous suivîmes Dumbledore à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Des bouteilles d'alcool étaient brisées au sol, dans le hall. Rien de bien accueillant.

Nous crapahutâmes cinq étages, alors que nous aurions pus transplaner. Je fulminais en arrivant devant la porte de la nouvelle personne que nous devions intégrer à ce fichus Ordre. Une porte peinte d'un marron, aux allures de vomis, dont la peinture s'écaillait un peu partout. Dumbledore appuya sur un bouton et une sonnette stridente retentit.

Un instant plus tard un garçon vint ouvrir, il était grand, brun et aux yeux d'un vert impénétrable. Il avait des allures d'ours, une vraie carrure de sportif.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mc Carty. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Il entrouvrit la porte un peu plus nous permettant de passer. L'intérieur était minuscule, les murs étaient d'un blanc sale et il y avait vraiment très peu de meubles. Un grand sac trônait dans l'entrée.

Il nous emmena dans une pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un cagibi, mais il appelait ça le salon.

- Monsieur Mc Carty, je vous présente Miss Hale.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il serra chaleureusement.

- Miss et Monsieur Malefoy.

Nous restâmes stoïques à la main qu'il nous tendait, il finit par la rabattre sur son pantalon gêné. Jamais je ne serrerais la main à un Sang de Bourbe paroles de Malefoy !

- Bien jeunes gens je vous laisse faire connaissance, je pars quelques minutes rien de bien long.

Quoi ?! Il nous laissait là ! Avec lui ! Je soupirais fusillant du regard tous ceux qui croisaient le mien. Le vieux fou transplana d'un coup, nous laissant à quatre. J'étais furibonde, je m'assis d'un coup énervé sur son vieux fauteuil décrépit.

- Vous êtes des sorciers ?

- Non des sombrals, crachais-je.

Dray ricana avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le Sang de Bourbe parut décontenancé mais tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Euh oui c'était une question bête. Alors comme ça vous êtes frère et sœur ?

- Ça se voit non ! claqua Dray agacé.

Quel imbécile d'abord nous avions le même nom, le même teint blafard, les même yeux gris, le même air glacial et dénué de sentiments. Seul notre couleur de cheveux nous différenciait.

- Oui et tu verras vite qu'il ne se ressemble pas que physiquement, siffla Rosalie. Même air hautain, de vrais serpentard…

- Les Serpentard n'avaient pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois.

- Ecoutez les gars, ne vous disputez pas, fit Emmett. Je dois dire au revoir à des gens avant de partir. Vous voulez venir.

- Oui ! s'exclama Rosalie. Au mois je serais loin d'eux.

Piqué au vif je me relevais lestement.

- Sauf que je viens.

Drago haussa un sourcil, je lui fis un clin d'œil en retour.

- Bien, suivez-moi alors.

Nous le suivîmes alors qu'il montait de nouveau escalier.

Une bruit de musique latine se faisait entendre, de plus en plus forte. Quand nous arrivâmes devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres, nous la découvrîmes ouverte. La musique faisait vibrer les murs tant elle était forte. L'intérieur de l'appartement était bondé, des tas de jeunes moldus danser. Riant, buvant, s'amusante et profitant simplement de la vie.

Un garçon arriva vers Emmett.

- Eh mec tu nous ramené des nouvelles connaissances.

Il me reluqua sans aucune gêne alors que je le fusillais du regard.

- En quelques sortes Garrett, c'est aujourd'hui que je pars !

- Et tu pars en très bonne compagnie.

Il regarda cette fois Rosalie qui lui envoya en retour un regard noir.

- Bien alors il faut te dire au revoir comme il se doit.

Il siffla quelqu'un à travers la cohue et lui fis un signe de main, baissant son pouce vers le bas.

La musique s'arrêta instantanément, provoquant les cris de l'assemblée. Le dénommé Garrett monta sur une table, un gobelet en plastique rouge dans la main et il fit face à l'assemblée.

- Si j'ai interrompus la fête un instant c'est parce que comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent Emmett ou The Bear part aujourd'hui pour l'Angleterre.

Des exclamations se firent entendre, beaucoup vinrent serrer le Sang de Bourbe. Une fille, le sera dans ses bras avant de poser son regard sur nous. Elle nous lança un regard peu amène avant de lancer.

- Emmett je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec les bourges maintenant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Une fille s'avança, la tête haute, un air méprisant comparable au mien.

- Un problème peut-être ? demandais-je.

- Oui, on n'aime pas les gosses de riche dans ton genre.

J'eus un rire mauvais.

- Et moi je n'aime pas les gens tout court.

- Toujours à vous croire supérieur à nous.

- Parce que nous le sommes.

En tout ! Ces pestiférés de moldus étaient bons pour la tombe !

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! cracha-t-elle. Ici c'est un endroit pour les gens qui savent s'amuser et qui n'ont pas un balai dans le cul ! Le caviar et le champagne ce n'est pas ici !

Je lui fis un rictus mauvais, avant de m'emparer d'une bouteille à porter de main. Poliakov ? Ça fera l'affaire. Je la portais à ma bouche avant de vider plusieurs lampées cul sec. Le liquide me brula la gorge mais je ne laisser rien transparaitre.

- Tu vas voir si j'ai un balai dans le cul !

Je montais sur une table sous le regard amusé de Drago, fracassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table avec mes pieds. Je fis un signe et la musique reprit. Tout le monde me fixait, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais faire la fête je n'étais pas Serpentarde pour rien. J'ondulais et me trémoussais au son de la musique, récupérant quelque fois la bouteille histoire d'en boire quelque gorgée. Une fois la chanson terminée, je descendis de la table, et le calme revint. J'avais toujours ma bouteille en main. Je m'avançais vers la fille, elle me regardait avec hargne. Je lui volais sa cigarette, avant de prendre une bouffée et de lui en recraché une sur le visage. Drago se mit à côté de moi.

- Plutôt coincée comme fille non ? questionna-t-il ironique.

J'écrasais mon mégot part terre avant de sortir, en jetant ma bouteille contre un mur, Drago ricana en sortant à ma suite. Nous nous assîmes dans les escaliers, pour attendre les deux autres imbéciles. Quand mon regard croisa le siens, nous éclatâmes de rire. Le sang de Bourbe et la blonde sortirent, nous lançant des regards noirs qui ne firent qu'accentuer notre fou rire. Nous les suivîmes, j'avais un peu la tête qui tournait surement à cause de l'alcool. Quand nous entrâmes dans le miteux appartement, nous trouvâmes Dumbledore un magazine à la main qui nous attendait patiemment.

- De magnifique tricot dans ce magazine, dit-il en souriant.

- Quel givré celui-là ! grogna Drago.

- Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir transplaner.

Nous nous reprîmes la main et transplanames, pour arriver sur une place déserte. De grands bâtiments étaient collés formant une rue sinistre.

- C'est là que se trouve votre quartier général ? Dans un vulgaire quartier moldus ?

- Patience Miss Malefoy.

Il sortit sa baguette et dans seul coup les immeubles semblèrent se mouver, s'ouvrant sur une grande façade. Je serais la main à Drago, sentant l'impatience monter en moi. Nous suivîmes Dumbledore vers la petite porte, avant de nous engouffrer dans un étroit couloir, qui déboucha sur un hall d'entrée déjà remplis de monde. Un petit comité d'accueil nous attendait dans un silence imperturbable. Sauf au bout de quelques secondes…

- PAR MERLIN !

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. En attendant si vous pouviez laissez une review pour donner vos impressions ! Mercii :D


End file.
